1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an image processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent image processing apparatuses such as printers, copiers, scanners, facsimile machines, or multi-function machines that realize the functions thereof in a single housing generally have a CPU similar to that of computers. The functions are implemented by the control of applications.
For example, an image forming apparatus described in JP-B2-3679349 (Patent Document 1) has a function shared by multiple applications as a platform and is capable of installing the applications using the API (Application Programming Interface) of the platform. With the shared function as the platform, it is possible for the image forming apparatus to prevent the installation of overlapped functions between the applications and improve development efficiency of all the applications.
Patent Document 1: JP-B2-3679349
However, if the granularity of the function provided by the platform or that of an interface is not properly designed in this configuration, the development efficiency of applications may not be improved according to expectation.
For example, if the granularity is too small, it is necessary to call many APIs even where an application provides a simple service. As a result, its source code becomes complicated.
On the other hand, if the granularity is too large, it is necessary to correct the platform when it is desired to install an application that provides a service obtained by modifying part of a function. As a result, the number of development steps may be increased. Particularly, if the dependence between modules is strong in the platform, it is necessary not only to add a new function to the platform but also to correct an existing part. As a result, things get very complicated.
In addition, when it is desired to install an application obtained by modifying part of a service (e.g., image input processing) provided by an existing application, it is not possible to call the existing application for parts other than the modified part. Accordingly, it is necessary to describe a source code and install a new application.
The present invention has been made in view of the above deficiencies and may provide an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an image processing program capable of simplifying the customization, expansion, etc., of functions.